


be my bad boy

by Frecckkles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: a friend asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecckkles/pseuds/Frecckkles
Summary: Saihara is just trying to mourn over Kaede. He doesn't need any help from Kokichi.





	be my bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Saihara Shuichi laid a hand on a black and white picture of Kaede he just recently framed. It has been three hours since her execution and he could not get her out of his mind. She had been his partner during the first investigation, someone who opened him up in such a short amount of time. She meant the world to him. 

 

He felt his mouth tremble as his eyes became watery, the longer he stared at her picture the more tight his chest felt. He sucked in a shaky breath, using a hand to wipe his eyes. Tears soon replaced the old ones, spilling onto his cheeks as he took deep shallow breaths. His hand clutched the framed photo tighter, bringing it to his cheek. He wanted to touch her one last time, to hug her, to tell her that he knew that she wasn’t guilty, something! He needed to see her one last time. His breaths continued to be frantic, the tears rolling off his cheek onto his lap. He put the photo on the nightstand next to him before putting his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing. 

 

_ Remember the feelings, _

_ Remember the day _

_ My stone heart was breaking _

_ My love ran away _

 

_ This moment I knew I would be someone else _

_ My love turned around and I fell _

 

He raised his head and looked blurry-eyed at his wall. The song was coming from the other side, and whoever was playing was playing it very loudly. The boy dectitive grumbled, drying his eyes and standing up to confront who would do such a thing. He exited his dorm and was immediately greeted with a loud noise. 

 

_ Be my bad boy, be my man _

_ Be my week-end lover _

_ But don't be my friend _

_ You can be my bad boy but understand _

_ That I don't need you in my life again _

 

Kokichi stood by an open door as the music blared behind him, a grin on his lips as he stared at Saihara. The raven-haired boy didn’t even give the Ultimate Dictator a chance as he stormed into the dorm, past Kokichi, and unplugged the stereo the song was playing on. He grumbled something inaudible before passing the smaller boy and walking out of the building. 

 

He found himself in Kaede’s lab a few moments later. He sighed in content, the room bringing pleasant thoughts about the blonde. He sat in one of the chairs, staring at the piano. He imagined her playing her favorite song, looking back at him every once in awhile with a big grin on her face. He would share the same grin, but be in complete awestruck about how amazing she is. 

 

He sighed, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair. He was just wishing for things that won’t come true. He gritted his teeth as the tightness in his chest threatened to come back again. He wanted to just be in her presence and have a fun time, not worry about her and his own death. 

 

_ Won't you be my bad boy, be my man _

_ Be my week-end lover _

_ But don't be my friend _

_ You can be my bad boy but understand _

_ That I don't need you again _

_ No, I don't need you again _

 

_ Bad boy _

 

Played outside the door. He rolled his eyes and got up, opening the door and seeing Kokichi standing there with a boombox over his head. He continued to grin at Saihara, not saying anything. 

 

“What are you doing, Kokichi?” He asked, exasperated that he cannot mourn his friend in peace. 

 

“Setting the mood.” Says the shorter boy as the song continued to blast. 

 

_ You once made this promise _

_ To stay by my side _

_ But after some time _

_ You just pushed me aside _

 

Saihara rolled his eyes once again before pushing past Kokichi and heading towards the cafeteria. He could lock himself in the pantry and just eat his feelings away. As soon as he entered the cafeteria he was greeted with a loud, booming, sound.

 

_ You never thought that a girl could be strong _

_ Now I'll show you how to go on _

 

_ Be my bad boy, be my man _

_ Be my week-end lover _

_ But don't be my friend _

_ You can be my bad boy but understand _

_ That I don't need you in my life again _

 

_ Won't you be my bad boy, be my man _

_ Be my week-end lover? _

_ But don't be my friend _

_ You can be my bad boy but understand _

_ That I don't need you again _

_ No, I don't need you again _

 

Everyone stood there with boomboxes over their head, grins just like Kokichis stuck on their lips. A single anime tear fell down Saihara’s cheek. This was truly his hell. 

 


End file.
